Up to The Bay
by Lamenting Sorrows
Summary: In the world of pokegirls, 2 years before the battle of San Bay. Read only if you know about pokegirls!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Prologue: Here We Go!

The world was a dark place, filled with men committing the sins of old. But as long as somethings are still regarded as evil, there is still hope. Hope; to power the light, so that this Darkness will not prevail.

2 years before the battle of San Bay.

Pokegirls will reign.

It was a blackened mist that covered the morning. This mist was putrid, evil, and terribly rotting. This was a mist that would not dare dissipate so long as the pokegirls still wreaked havoc accros the whole of the world. This mist, still, through it's harshness; beckoned for the daughters and sons of Men to partake in it's evil. So strong was this thorn in America's side, that nobody could stand against it and succumbed to it's thoughts and desires.


	2. Chapter 1: where we are

Chapter 1: Where we are. John joined the army. He felt a purpose, direction and motivation to do this. However, John was alone in this world, or so he felt. But being the only man who had not walked with the mist in the cool of the day, he was pretty much alone. Religion was all but gone, "Taming" was all anybody ever talked about here, and patriotism was nearly scrapped. "What world do I live in now?" John wails inside of himself everyday. He eats lunch surrounded by his battle buddies, yet he drifts alone in this world. Now that Pokegirls are tamable, they are standard issue for all who pass the Test. What is the Test? A 30 day grueling survival test in the jungle with only a knife, and a promise of not being killed by Ferals if you are careful enough. Followed by a test only the most stupidest of people can possibly fail. Having past the Test, John and the couple hundred out of a thousand who started the Test, were all lead to a large tent where the Test boot camp officer taught how they were the best of the best. John yawned through this. What was the point? Then the officer said something that made the hairs on his neck and his back in the seat, rise. "So, In view of this special trust and confidence, you are all promoted to the rank and assignment indicted: Pokegirl tamers. " The officer shredded the paper he was reading off of, and threw it into the air like confetti. "You will all be granted a pokegirl to start with, a starter per se." At this the neo-commandos hooted. All except for John, who was mortified. As the excited soldiers were led to their pokegirls John stood there. Just frozen. It wasn't until the officer tapped him on the shoulder did he finnaly look up, away from his boots. "I refuse." John stated. And at that he walked out. 3 brutal days John waited. Congress had a big fuss over whether or not one could not accept such a gift. Now finishing lunch with his friends, who were finnaly changing the subject of their conversation. Johnathon L. Twain learned his new fate. 


	3. Chapter 2: Unhappy days

I am sorry for the previous chapter's lack of size and paragraphs. The paragraph problem was due to an error while posting, I will try to fix both of these problems.

Chapter 2: Unhappy days

John looked down at his lunch, he mused over his food. Here he has his spaghetti of sorrow, his spinach of sadness, and his biscuit of brokenness. Not to mention his-

"Pokegirl Tamer: Jonathan Landem Twain: message from the collection of S-1, 2, and three. " Came the message from the standard messenger, or was he? Great, he held John's fate.

The message read: Concerning whether or not one; under our command, can unaccept a pokegirl after completing the Test. Congress has given us full rights in deciding previously stated decision and have came to stated conclusion.: One who has completed the test and in doing so proved that they are fit of being of any military branch; are too valuable to throw their life away by not having a reasonably tough and loyal partner to escort them in the challenges ahead. Therefor, said person(s) may not refuse, earlier stated gift/life support. Instead, Dictated person(s) must immediately take said pokegirl into person(s) possession(s) and immediately tame said pokegirl. This is a must, and must happen, no punishment may be stated because this WILL happen.

Tame long and prosper

S-1,S-2, and S-3 officers

Only now did John notice the pokeball the messenger carried, who then thrust it in his hands. Only now did John notice, also the two big guards who just appeared on either side of the messenger. John knew that he either carried his butt to the taming room, or those guards will. John slowly stood up, just as his friends took notice of what was going on.

"Tell me what it was like when you come back John!" Jim yells. They all started laughing.

"run along John! Are you excited? They did say immedietly right?!" Tom called out. More laughing.

"Have fun!" was the last John heard before he was out of the room. He still hadn't finished his food of feebleness yet.

As John walked, he looked down at his chest and saw his cross necklace. People had all but forgotten what it was or stood for. All because of that mist, this world has changed so much. "Let's look at the bright side" John thought "There were a lot more people to convert!" John paled at his dark humor and tried not to think of what else that meant, and what was to come very soon.


	4. Chapter 3: A happier ending

Chapter 3: A happier ending.

Long after corridor after corridor passed by, it may have been hours, it many have been a few minutes. But no matter how much time it was, it was too little time for John, the wait was extremely painfull, he knew what laid ahead.

Eventually, yet too soon for John. John and his burly escort arrived to the door to the taming room/lab. Upon entering, John's eyes were greeted to a small room with trash littering the ground and papers littering the small oak wood desk in the far right corner. On one side of the room, a large glass window nearly filled that entire wall. Directly underneith this glass window lied a control panel filled with shiny buttons that every child, when young, wants to touch. Beneith the panel was a wheely chair that was currently filled with one occupent.

"good day!" thickly accented voice called. "I am Docor Strovinch, I was told you were here for late taming." At this, John's guards dissapeared from sight and closed the door from which they came. "come here, come." the good doctor said, as he motioned to the door at the glass windows's right, while at the same time pressing a button. Above the door a sign that said 'taming in progress' lit up red, and the glass window revealed a jungle like room that was now brimming with light from the other side, as apposed to the prieviously black and blank window. Before entering the chamber, John looked over to the Doctor.

The doctor was a short man with frail hands and a pure while lab coat that covered pretty much all else. On the exposed face he wore strange large goggles with a green tint. He also had white hair and cold hard lines on his face that served as a roadmap of his life. And finnaly his feet were covered with black sneakers that somehow shone through the dim light that the failing lightbulb in the light from above cast.

Taking a deep breath and a quick prayer, John opened the thick heavy, iron door, and decended into it's jungly dephs.

The humidity hit John like an avalanche, as he went down the fridged steps. Upon reaching the bottom, John turned around and looked around to the doctor through the window. The doctor gave John a thumbs up, before pressing numerous amount of buttons. First, the window was closed through two giant metal flaps that moved to cover it. Secondly, the pokeball, now in John's pocket started to get hotter. And thirdly, a plant type pokegirl, was revealed at the top of this Jungle paradise, on a platform.

John had some time, he rushed about this large area taking note of it's features, one romantic looking plant-like bed, a jaccusi, and a giant beanbag bed. He would have searched more but he had little time. Dashing back to the little clearing near the doorway, John took out the pokeball; too hot to hold. Double-checking everything in his head, he quickly three the now-steeming Pokeball to the other side of the jungle room, where it landed on the heart-shaped beanbag bed.

Here was his fate, the pokegirl will now take him and force him to take it, he didn't want lose his virginity yet. The pokeball opened and in the flash of light, appeared a spider-ish form. This was a Spidergirl. Were those rare? But no one would answer him, as the Spidergirl noticed him, and slowly approached.

Thinking that this was too slow, the plant type pokegirl threw a generous amount of Lust dust down to them. The dust attack didn't really effect John, more so the spider. Energized by the dust, the Spidergirl charged him with frightening speed and intensity, he may have known that resistance was futile, but he was sure that he would resist this sin for as long as he can. He braced for impact. And he sure got it.

It was a tangle of arms legs and well, eight other legs, as both parties fought for control, in a flurry of movement John recalled of of his lessions the army gave him, to grapple, punch, and knee his way to victory. But still, the fact that all pokegirls were stronger than humans made the going get tough. The Spidergirl slashed at John's clothes, making long gashes in them. John fought back with a knee to the Spidergirl's exposed mandables. Now being pushed back, John tripped over a rock, sending the Spidergirl flying, revealing how strongly the two fought. John quickly picked himself up and scampered up a nearby tree, while the Spidergirl recovered from the hard impact. Now up, the Spidergirl sprinted toward John's tree and began spraying webbing toward John. To counter, John climbed up higher in the tree, just as the Spidergirl climbed toward him. Seeing this, John jumped down sending a flying foot into the Spidergirl's face, then darted away. Now recovered, the Spidergirl was greeted with fresh Lust dust from above. John now stood back in the clearing, exhausted, whilst the pokegirl charged him again. It was all over for John. However, just before reaching him, the pokegirl jumped towards him front feet first. And that awoke something in John.

Day 27: the Test

John was fixing his homemade shelter that was destroyed from the storm the last night while Jim arrived with some fresh-picked berries. Jim sat his basket down next to the soaking wet fire-pit.

"Finnaly! We have food!" Jim exclaimed. "Mostly just berries, but still, enough to hold for the last three days."

John nods then gets back to work; fixing the shelter. When an unexpected wanderer came by, and charged.

"BEAR!" Jim yelled. John turned around just as the bar was upon him, and dived out of the way.

That was the same dive that John did just now, to avoid the Spidergirl. The girl sailed past and slammed into the wall behind John, then slumped down.


	5. Chapter 4: Plans

Chapter 4: Plans

John was relieved. He had successfully defeated a pokegirl in single combat, but that wasn't what made him relieved. John had evaded taming for the second time, (the first being when he was first due his pokegirl.) but he didn't know how long that would last. Grabbing his pokeball, he retrieved the unconscience Spidergirl that was, what felt so long ago, forcefully thrown out. He pocketed his pokeball, and proceeded to the door.

Sitting in his dorm-like room, John retook his place in society. His friends teased and prodded him to say something about his venture, but he stayed silent, until they grew board of the topic.

"Where do you think we will be deployed? It is only a matter of time. Right? Considering our new rank." asked Blake, another one of John's friends.

"Pokegirl Tamers, ahhh I just love that." Jim murmured to himself, albeit loudly.

Tom replied to Blake "I don't know, none of us do. But like you said, it is only a matter of time."

"AHHHHH!" yelled Colt, the veteran of the group, and another member of John's Friends. Who ofton yelled in his sleep, but would never confess why.

"Can it!" John Jokingly yelled to the sleeping Colt, which earned him another yell from the man. All the boys laughed, old fun for them.

"Attention all Pokegirl Tamers of camp Ballou. Head over to the Section C, p14 building. I repeat: All Pokegirl Tamers to the Section C p14 building. That is all." the camp speaker system blared.

"Alrighty then, here we go!" exclaimed Jim as he hoisted Colt over his shoulder not bothering to wake him up, yet connoting another yell from the brute. All five of them dashed out. Towards their required destination. John, Jim, Tom, Colt, and the silent one, Jack. The gang.

Now at portable 14 in section C, the room is filled with metal chairs facing a screen, while at the back, lied an old, musty projecter, on small table. the five file in, the filling room, and sit in a row, with Jim placing the sleeping Colt next to him at the end the five. Facing the projecter at the back, the five went in left to right like this; Colt, a Jim trying to wake him up, Jack, John, and finnaly, Tom.

After a few more minutes, all of the chairs were filled, and an officer went to dim the lights, "Now that you are all here, I will first say that I hope you are enjoying your pokegirls." Said an Officer at the front of the room, pacing in front of the screen. After some minor chuckling and a "More than you know!" that someone yelled, died down, the officer continued. "Secondly, I want to congratulate you with this, your first mission." leaving the portable, the officer left the front to another, who proceeded to procure a pointer stick.

"Projecter!" the man rasped, a moment later, the beam of light from the back lit up the screen revealing a in deph picture of a village or town from above. "Your mission is here; Sicily. This is a picture of a town we can't tell you, taken from an experimental jet, but S-2 reports numerous enemies, holding human hostages in the buildings, a rare, maybe unique occurance. Many pokegirl infantry troop on the ground, and air of nearly all types are present. But most interestingly is the fact that a pokegirl General is here commanding them. This preticular Genereral is Danu the burning." Audible gasps filled the room, people heard of the ruthlessness, cunning, and evil of this one, word got around, but only one here, just one here, knew about it. The very name caused Colt to become very somber and sober, compared to his earlier drowsiness. "The raid will be ambush-like, however, it must be during the day because of Danu's skittishness during the night. This skittishness has caused her to deploy many more forces during the night, making them more weak during the day. You will all be dropped via parachute, while our air forces will hit theirs hard and fast to cover up your landing. The air assault will then quickly cease to allude to a regular raid. After all is quiet and the pokegirls go on the green. You can sweep in westwardly, and eliminate the wolf-ish General. Don't forget to use your girls. We leave at dawn, before morning formation so we can make it at midday. Also, before I forget, get some sleep, you will need it. Dismissed!" And with that everybody left the building and proceeded to their rooms to get some earlier sleep.

Now in their room, the guys readied their beds for a long night, except for Colt.

"guys" Colt croaked. "there is something you must know before this mission begins."

"Yah?" Jack said softly.

"the reason, I yell in my sleep is because of her."

"Her?" Jim asked warily.

"Danu." Colt answered. "I have seen her, long canines, red fur, she is a humanoid wolf. She sets her victims on fire. Watches them flail for a bit. Then if she wants, she has her way with them, while they are still on fire. An' finnaly, she eats 'em." Colt said solemnly, the continued "before I joined you guys I had a friend, but not anymore, everytime I close my eyes I see him die at her hands again, and again, and again. And all I can do is stand there. J-Just stand there, . . . a-and watch. Sometimes she does the same to me, but it is never as bad as seeing it done to your best . . . . Friend."

That night was quiet, and everyone was as quiet as Jack. Dawn would soon come for the five, but for now Colt lay silent,his secret out, dreaming of a simpler time, a simpler place. One not nearly as chaotic as this one. Yes, Dawn would eventually come, but for now, he slept.


	6. Chapter 5: Desolation

In case you haven't noticed, I post everyday and will try to continue everyday. So if you see that the story is incomplete, check the next day. I do this at like 12-2 in the morning, so you wake up, and get to read another chapter. Or you can wait a few days to save up. Either way, don't give up on the story because it ain't done but you finished the chapters.

Also, here is a list of days where you might get a longer chapter:(the day I post em)

Sunday, Friday Saturday.

Chapter 5: Desolation

Waking up, riding in a transport, getting stuffed into a plane, was all a haze for John, it wasn't until they were airborne for Sicily that John came to complete awareness.

"Uhhh, how much longer" Tom complained, appearing very, very bored.

"In about 4 hours Tom" Colt explained, "I suggest you guys get more sleep." he said, focusing on polishing his side-arm that was his name-sake.

"We have already slept 10 and a half hours last night!"

"Then you can clean your weapons, or go over the mission again." Colt replied

"Uhhhg, I think I'll rather sleep." Tom said

"Me two!", "Me three!" came the reply from Jim and Jack respectively. And that was all Jack remember from the next 3 hours.

Shaken awake. "John! We have 1 hour left clean your weapons and get ready!" Incects covered John's stomach, as he cleaned, inspected, and loaded his modded A4 rifle, then he put it on full auto, something normal A4's don't do, but his wasn't normal. The Incects made a steady flow of adrenaline course through him, people liked to call these incects, nervousness, but this was way more than that.

30 minutes later, they were ready. "here we go! Get ready!" the pilot yelled back. the noise was extremely loud fromputt side as the gate was open and fighters screeched. "The fighters have hit! JUMP NOW!" three by three the fighting men jumped out. Grabbing a parachute, John emmedietly jumped out.

Falling. Falling. The cold air of the day struck John as he struggled to get the parachute on his back. Once there, he pulled the right cords respectively at the right time, and crashed into a bush right next to Tom.

"Well, look who decided to drop by." Tom punned. "now we lay low." for the next 10 minutes Tom and John rounded up the scattered men, with no sign of Jack.

He was Ivan, Ivan was a strong, huge Russian commando, the equivalent of America's Rambo. Ivan had come far, miles and miles of brush he crawled from the helicopter that brought him in. Crawling only a few inches a day, Ivan had finnaly reached his point. Grabbing his binoculars from a pocket in his Gilly suit, Ivan scanned the his target. American air forces had attacked here probably only 5 minutes ago! Ivan could see the wreckages from planes, and the bodies of two racks and a Griphion. So pokegirl casualties had happened as well. Then Ivan saw his target.

Almost all of the pokegirl tamers were gathered together after their jump when Colt yelled "Over here!" Jim, John, and Tom dashed over to the tree that Colt was under, and saw death staring back at them.

Jack was dead. He broke his neck falling through the tree, now his body nearly touched the ground while the parachute he was attached to was tangled on a bough of the tree, way up high. Too little time for even a burial, the remaining guys each took a grenade from Jack, and with a solemn goodbye, they continued on with there work. Untill a loud sound was heard.

What had happened? One moment they were sad about Jack, and the next a boom caused a uproar. The pokegirls were startled as a bullet wizard by nearly hitting their General. The pokegirl Tamers lost their element of surprise, as the pokegirls race to red alert.

"Let's do this now!" someone yelled. And the world might as well as hold it's breath for significance of this oncomming battle.

American forces quickly navigated the brush and large rocks and that was when the battle really started.

Colt took lead, leading the guys through the treacherous land. "Rack!" someone yelled, John took cover behind a large rock just as the rack's projectile feathers thudded behind him. Peering around the rock, John took aim and fired. Four rounds flew at the hovering Rack, one missed, two hit it's left wing, and the fourth one hit it in the face, sending it out of the sky. Hearing the sounds of gunfire, electric bolts, grenages, and anguish from both sides, John scrambled up the rock he was behind only to see what the Rack was providing air support too.

"Tank Vixxen!" John yelled as he spotted it. At this the Tank Vixxen pulled out a flamethrower, and began sweeping it from side to side, while it belched out flame. John quickly dodged and dived down the rock, and then some, but left a present from Jack as he did so. Huddled under the rock, John jumped at the resulting explosion making his heart race, and his finger twitch, which then set his gun off, which was pointing up.

The explosion didn't kill it but his bullet did, the Tank swayed then fell right in front of him. Standing straight up, John readjusted his helmet, then continued. in front of the rock was solid ground, so this time when John climbed up the rock that had saved him twice, he continued to the ditch about 5 feet away from the road. Diving into the ditch, just as machine gun fire ripped from a nearby building, John went face to face with Colt. "Come on kid!" he snarled. Simultaneously Colt and John laid suppressing fire on the machine gun nest, effectively sciencing it for now. Before the inexperienced gunner, could get back on his feet. John and Colt tore rubber with their speed, as they dashed for their lives to a small building, just in front of the one that housed the gunner. They got there still intact, to find Jim at a door. Understanding the method, John kicked the door in. Revealing an empty room. The three did the formation to the next room, revealing a room full of sleeping A-bras. Pulling out a grenade, John prepared to pull the pin, but Jim stopped him.

"Wait." Jim said as he pulled out a pokeball and captured one. "They did say that you can capture more."

"When?", John said.

"It was an unnoffical statement, you were sleeping." Jim replied. John nodded, and the three of them continued to sweep the building.


	7. Chapter 6: The Fortunes of War

Chapter 6: The Fortunes of War

Now that the small building was sweeped, John, Colt, and Jim exited the building through a fire escape, and now headed over to the tower containing the gunner. Sprinting the small distance, the three made it to the building uneventfully, now they were at the outskirts of the city. Climbing up the small tower, the three smelt blood in their nostrils. Reaching the top part where the gunner was, Colt kicked the door down, only to discover a pokegirl thrashing on the ground next to a destroyed wall that gave the mounted gun access. The pokegirl must have been wounded from Colt and John's suppressing fire. Walking to the opening, John saw many pokegirl tamers already halfway to them from the rock, carrying wounded, and moving vey fast. Waiving his hands to get attention, John signaled them. John then turned around to find Colt capturing the bleeding Tank Vixxen.

A lone gun fired in the distance reminding John where they were, as numerous fighting men bearing casualties entered the base of the tower, among the wounded, lied Tom, as he coughed up blood. "yea, that Griffon sure got me, thought they were extinct." Tom gasped.

"We leave the wounded here. In, and across the city, groups of our men are winning, but most losing, we must keep going." Said a commanding officer, as he gathered his weapons, to the group.

John's group headed toward the center of the city, where the sounds of guns rang the most.

Sorry about the short chapter, studies got in the way. It will be longer tomarrow, much longer.


	8. Chapter 7: The battle of Yolanda Square

114 views! Woo! (not really amazing.)

Chapter 7: The battle of Yolanda Square.

The air grew fridged cold as cold breezes from the south invaded. Such breezes cared little for the war in Yolanda Sqare, that raged on.

The 3 remaining able-bodied guys had traveled through the city, not spotting any Pokegirls, yet heading for the sounds of battle. The three and their group slinked through houses, not bothering to check every room, for they were intent on getting to the battle.

* * *

The battle in the square was over, psychic type pokegirls succeeded in capturing the enemy fighting force with their incredible minds. Now they were immobile, as pokegirls approached, eager for taming that they fought hard for.

* * *

Colt, in the lead, took a good view over the square below the pile of rubble he laid on. Urban warfare was very interesting now that the city is in ruins. Now Colt will get to fight in the good old urban setting for the second time. "Over here!" Colt called to the group and with-in a few minutes, the group had positioned themselves on various intact rooftops and piles of rubble. "Now!" The commanding officer yelled. Gunfire resounded throughout the Square once again, and the battle of Yolanda square continued in earnest.

Dashing out from the fire exit of a ruined building, John rushed out into the square with three other unknown men. The four sprinted as gun fire echoed around them, they ran to the defeated soldiers, who were now finished with being raped. One man to the left of John spouted a hail of bullets towards the A-bra, who crumpled, having no defenses due to restraining the human prisioners. Having freed the men, the three let out the pokegirls they had, to defeat the pokegirls that had just finished with there fun, while John kept on charging.

After a Youma, Arachne, and a Rack, from the soldiers raced past John, he became filled with anger, seeing a SpiderWoman not finished with the unfortunate soldier. The tamed pokegirls picking there own fights, John ran forward and smashed the butt of his severely modded A4 rifle into the back of the SpiderWoman's head. The force was extremely hard, especially considering the weight added to the back, just for this purpose specific purpose. But the girl got up anyway, with fire in her eyes.

Dodging a punch and throwing one of his own, Kohn was in an intense fight, with 3 allys, their pokegirls, and the vengeful squad that was just raped. With anger in the forefront of the humans mind, but power with the girl's. This fight was untouchable as any fire diverted into it's midst could hurt both sides with little concern for sides. So instead pokegirls on one side of the square, and humans on the other, this fight was very intence. Colt ducked behind his small stone, that stoke out of the rubble pile, serving as a small wall, just in time as razor leaves from some plant type pokegirl flew past where he was before he ducked, skewering his shadow. Just like old times Colt thought, until he saw someone, not a friend, but someone he knew, fall to an ice type's ice beam. Anger flooded his vains, reloading his empty magizine. He then vented his anger, shooting projectiles at the hearts of his ememys.


	9. Chapter 7,5

Sorry for not posting the last like, six days, I assure you, that I had good excuses. And if you see me not posting for a week, assume that I am dead or dying. (Only assume that, if I don't say otherwise i.e. "I will be gone for x weeks" or something) Also, after brushing up on history in the pokegirl world, instead of this story starting at 100 days before the battle of San Bay. It is now two years before. 2000 AD, -2 AS. Finally, for those who are wondering what the mist is. The mist is the figurative force that rapidly changed the World's point of view.

Chapter 7 1/2: The Battle of Yolanda Square

Watching from overhead the battle, Ivan just sat back and watched as the situation transpired. Ever since he missed Danu the Burning, with his sniper rifle, Ivan watched a whole story unfold before his eyes. First, Ivan watched with horror as he missed Danu, because she happened to duck at the wrong time. Then, Ivan saw a great horde of American troops rush out from the brush, way to the far right, trying to capitalize on the dwindling surprise factor. After that, it was, war throuout the city. But, one area interested Ivan more: Yolanda square. All this was seen through the scope of his sniper. After an American squad held their own valiantly, but was defeated and raped, war once again came to the city square when gunfire poured in, from the surrounding ruins. Then a small force went into the square itself, and rescued the raped prisoners. But there was one who didn't fight alongside a pokegirl in this brawl. One who wasn't within arms leanth of someone else at all times. Many soldiers, especially the elite, that these surely were, had pokegirls, even Ivan did, tied onto the crook of his arm. But why not him? Despite being brave, it was foolish. And that was proven when this man suddenly got taken down with a hard punch. But no matter. Ivan lifted up his sniper rifle for one final shot. This time, he would not miss, and spare this man from a long death. For even though Ivan saw no wounds, he just knew that this man wouldn't be getting back up, in this situation, no one did.

Struggling like a savage, John threw his limbs in a dervish, to hurt the pokegirl that was above him. But she had strength to throw around, and that was pretty hard to overcome. John felt fear grip his heart like something was coming.

* * *

Ivan looked down the scope, and mentally said goodbye.

* * *

Then John quickly remembered an old trick back when he was in the sport of wrestling.

* * *

Ivan squeezed down on the trigger.

* * *

They flipped.

* * *

The overpowered hunting rifle bucked in Ivan's strong hands.

* * *

Than the pokegirl's head, beneath him exploded.


	10. Chapter 8: Creatures in the Dark

Chapter 8: Creatures in the Night

Kicking open the door, Colt carried an unconscience John, followed by a crowd of haggard Soldiers. Handing the body to someone else, Colt held the door open to all, and heard a non-human shriek that echoed throughout the entire city, the voice of death, ominous as impending doom. And what hung on that shrill scream was the edge of darkness and filled with dread. Colt shuddered upon hearing this, and closed the door to hide from it's malice.

The command center was cold, and dank. The place of horrors and nightmares that were certainly not helped by the foreboding static that the radios radiated. Together, the features made this sagging structure connote visions of pure evil and terror. Yet no matter how bad it was in here, nobody wanted to go outside. If any man was not afraid of the dark in the room; they were dead.

With an oak wood table in the center of the room and two radio operators manning the communications there, all the men in the makeshift beds, to the right, could only listen. Static filled the air, with the faint sound of men on the other side, listening only contributed to the culmination of the nightmares that they will have, should sleep invade thier mind.

"When shadows fall on us . . ." John mumbled in his sleep.

"Come In!" the radio operator yelled into his mike.

"I . . . . . . ear . . ou" came the static filled reply.

"Come In NOW!" he slammed his fist on the table.

"We . . . ave a platoon . . . .zed . it pinned down!" the static and normal voice wrestled for dominance

"Where are you!"

"The . . . are coming!"

"The what, The WHAT?"

Static was the only thing heard for a few moments. "OH MY GOSH!" a voice was heard through the static. Then the static ruled the air waves.

"JIMMY, JIMMY!"rather operator yelled at the radio. Not a word was spoken, but we all knew; This was hell.

". . .We will not fear, we will remember." John continued.


	11. Chapter 8,5

Sorry for posting for the past 3 days, this needs to stop. Also the reason I didn't post yesterday, is because an error caused me to lose all but 17 words in this chapter

"May God have mercy on my enemies, because I won't." - General George Patton

Chapter 8.5

Surfacing out of the din of static and into the cool, crisp air. Colt held his gun tightly in hand yet refused to turn on the flashlight taped to the gun. Taking a few calculated paces forward, Colt turned to the right and walked a small distance through the dim gloom until he found the small rectangular hole that had a fair steepness aa it sharply went down into the hole. Just where the radio operator said it would be.

Colt's mission was to find out what happened to Sierra Company, the one that tried to say stuff through the static, and yelled. Colt didn't know why why he got such a suicidal mission, but, it might of had to do with his gambling problem, and the money he owed. But Colt put to death these thought in his mind as he descended into the cavern depths. Colt shivered mentally as he heard that evil screech again, and then was enveloped by complete darkness.

Rounding a corner, as his flashlight pierced the total darkness of this hallway, Colt navigated the underground tunnels. Whilst keeping track of direction, Colt mentally kept track of the distance he traveled through this maze. These were underground tunnels that connected home to home to evacuation-missile-bunker. So Colt was careful with where he thought he was, because he was certain that that bunker was full of pokegirls. After a few more corners, a few more corridors, Colt decided to take the ladder on the right of his current hallway, after climbing up, and opening the horizontal door, Colt stepped up into the house, and looked around with his gun's flashlight. This house's roof had collapsed, yet, it was held up by some beams, and the house was very pristine. Walking through the house with careful steps and an eye on his iron sights, he first appeared in the celler but was now in the kitchen, heading into the living room. Therein lied furniture that was perfectly preserved, and a _battered _TV. Why was the TV battered? Picking up the pace, Colt walked in to the hallway on the left, passing a small table with a lamp and a cracked picture. Moving yet faster, Colt nearly ran to the door, and flung it open, he had to get out of here, but the door didn't move. Colt tried again, but once again, the door didn't move. "_rubble_" thought Colt. Really wanting to get out of here, Colt turned around and headed back to the living room, when he inspected one of the many beams that held the fallen roof up. He saw nail scratches on them, covering them._  
_

Forget searching all of the house for a door, that was three strikes. Three warnings. Three. Three. Three. Colt was out. Out the door, Colt ran through the kitchen, tripping on something that wasn't there before. Sprinting to the vertical door in the celler, Colt tried to open the door but it wouldn't move. Cursing to himself, Colt sprinted faster than he did when under fire by a machine gun with John earlier today. Using this speed, Colt ran past the kitchen, past the living room, into the hallway, noticing that the cracked picture was gone. Running down the hall with wild abandon, Colt bumped the door handles of the hallway as he ran. He reached the door at the end of the hallway and flung it open, but this time: it did.

Practically falling through the doorway, Colt sweeped and saw in the room a grand large bed; the master bedroom. Suddenly, Colt's flashlight light dimmed and flashed on and off rapidly untill it finally turned off. Colt was enveloped by the Dark. The only sound in the world was sound of his own quick breathing, and as he though to turn around, to flee. The door closed behind him.


	12. Chapter 9: The whole of Sicily

I am sorry for not posting on Tuesday And Wendsday but I needed the sleep.

Chapter 9: The whole of Sicily

Opening a MRE at 4:30 in the morning, John prayed that nothing happened to Colt overnight. John looked inside his meal: oh what a surprise! Another mystery food, whatever it was. But, this being flown in last night, John wasn't ready to _not _eat it. Hunger was an issue, so nobody could complain today. Walking toward the exit door, John walked past the radio table which was currently emmiting many beeps while the operator searched the airwaves.

After opening the door, John took a deep breath out of the cold, bright, morning. Taking notice of the platoon who were just inside, stretching as a group in the small clearing in front of the radio center of operations. After reaching down to touch his toes, then crack his back, John meandered toward the unit with definite steps.

* * *

Washington D.C. Headquarters

General Mayden looked over the large board from his glass covered balcony window. Recently, a number of pieces signifying troops across the map, had been destroyed in synchronized attack. As the respective pieces were removed, Mayden kept his eyes on the prize, Sicily. Those boys had better win this, because it is a true turning point in the war. Another night won't be to bad, because of the shipment of additional food and a little late, night vision goggles. A victory would prove the effectiveness of pokegirl assisted troops, while a loss would be a cause for no hope.

* * *

San Bay Sukube headquarters

Assessing the situation on his homemade hologram. Sekube flicked a spider that decended from the roof, onto his neck "How are you still here?" he thought to himself, as it stuck and scurried around his finger. Drawing his attention back to the holographic world, he swiped a grimy finger through the 3D image to move it to Sicily, Danu. Bringing a hand down to wipe the crumbs of a recently extinct natural animal off of his unkempt pants. Sukube grabbed a headset on (his invention) and burped loudly. "report!"

"Sir, war in northern Africa going well."

"Sir, they are dug in hard in south Africa"

"Sir, overrun south American Brazil"

"Sir, marching near Danu, awaiting orders"

"Sir, invading the southernmost part of Russia"

"Danu, are you there? Still training in Sicily" several moments past after Sukube said this. "Danu?" more moments"

"Here master, our green trainning unit in Sicily is being attacked by a trained force, we need more troops to get here, they make much progress." Danu the burning whispered quietly

"Those near Sicily, get in there, and help Danu."

"Yes master."

* * *

"I have intercepted a message, the whole of Sicily is going down on us!" the radio operator yelled bursting out the door, just as the platoon finished the upper back streach. And that was how the second day began.


End file.
